I Trust You
by nea15
Summary: The castaways have been rescued. Charlie and Claire seem to be living the perfect life, until Charlie realizes that Claire may be hiding a secret.


Title: I Trust You  
Rating: PG-13  
Ships: PB&J, Jate  
Status: WIP  
Summary: The castaways have been rescued and Charlie and Claire are living their dream life, until Charlie discovers Claire has a secret.  
Warnings: Spoils PB&J moments from all seasons  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOST or its characters

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been almost 6 months since they left the island. They had been on it for two years. The survivors had been going about their normal business when Hurley noticed a plane flying in the distance. He immediately got a signal fire going with Sayid and they caught the plane's attention.

After arriving back to civilization Jack helped Kate get a great lawyer and saved her from jail time. They were living near Charlie and Claire in L.A. Jack and Kate were engaged, Charlie and Claire had gotten married about a week after arriving back. Jack and Kate didn't get to see Charlie and Claire much and it was difficult to adjust, since they had seen each other everyday on the island.

Aaron was now 2 and half years old. He was a very active toddler who kept his parents busy. Charlie and Claire had everything they ever wanted. They were safe from the island's dangers. They had put all of their past differences behind them. They were happy and that was all that mattered.

Charlie had gotten a job as a computer technician assistant for a major company. He had no clue what it meant when he was hired, and half the time still didn't know what it meant, but it got him paid good money. He planned on finding himself a better job.

Claire had received a large amount of money from her mother who gave it to her after arriving back. She had been going to college studying art history. Most nights Claire was home by 6 o clock, making dinner.

Charlie arrived home late one night to find a babysitter asleep on the couch with the TV on. He shut it off and went into Aaron's room to see the little boy sound asleep. He then woke the babysitter.

"Um, you can go now. Did Claire say when she would be back? She didn't have class today."

"She said she had to go to the school to get something. She called me around 7. She's been gone ever since."

Charlie looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It was almost 11 o clock.

"Okay, well thanks." Charlie said as he pulled out his wallet and handed the girl a twenty dollar bill."

"Mrs. Pace usually pays me 6 dollars an hour, so I should get another 5."

"Right." Charlie said, annoyed by this greedy girl, as he pulled his wallet out again and gave her a five."

"Thanks." The babysitter said as she grabbed her coat and left.

Charlie fell onto the couch, exhausted from his day at work. He sat wondering where Claire could be. He got up and walked to the phone. He called her on her cell phone but she didn't answer.

"She probably forgot to do a project for class." He thought to himself. He wasn't going to immediately think the worst. He walked to his and Claire's bedroom and the minute his head hit the pillow he was out. He was awoken by the sound of a door closing at around midnight.

He got out of bed and turned to see Claire walking down the hall to their room. She walked into the room and saw him staring at her.

"Hey. Did you pay the babysitter?"

"Yeah. Where were you?"

"At the school. I forgot to do a project; I had to do it for tomorrow."

"They don't let you in the school after eleven."

"I know. That's why I went to Jean's dorm. She let me use her art supplies."

Jean was a friend Claire met at school.

"Okay." Charlie said as he walked up to her and kissed her. She smelled like smoke, cigarette smoke.

"Does Jean smoke?" Charlie asked.

"Um...Yeah. You didn't know that? I thought you've seen her smoking a couple times." Claire said.  
"I guess so." Charlie said, though he didn't recall a particular time.

"Well I'm really tired, we should go to bed." Claire said as she climbed into her and Charlie's bed.

"Yeah." Charlie lay next to Claire and watched her as she fell asleep. He trusted Claire. He did, so why did he feel like something was wrong?

**This is my first story on this site. Hope you enjoy it! Let me know if you think I should continue. :)  
**


End file.
